The Administrafive Core will be led by a multiple Pl leadership structure that brings together experts in research, training and community-based implementation. These leaders will administer the Center with a focus on the policy of community engaged approaches to addressing health disparities in Brooklyn. The Center will be led by two principal investigators who represent the two of the three partnering institufions that comprise the BHDC: Dr. Moro Salifu is Professor of Medicine and Chief ofthe Division of Nephrology at SUNY Downstate Medical Center and Ruth Browne, ScD, Chief Executive Officer of the Arthur Ashe Institute for Urban Health (AAIUH). The principal invesfigators will bring disfinct talents to the leadership ofthe Center from three sources: the academic health center and a non-profit community-based organization. They will be supported by the Brooklyn Borough President's Office through Yvonne Graham, RN, Deputy Borough President, who while not a PI will complete a triad leadership structure that has defined the Center to date. This blend of talent and the accompanying resources will enable the Center to build upon a solid leadership structure already in place.